Little Miss
by Salaphina
Summary: Girl!Harry Story. At the Sorting feast when Minerva calls Harry Potter up to be sorted the entire halls gets a shock when the little girl comes up. What can Prfessor Snape tell us about Little Miss Potter and why everybody thinks she is a boy?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry James Potter, or rather Haleigh Jamie Lynn Potter, is just getting to Hogwarts. And surprise, everybody thinks she's a boy. Well, that will NOT do! A Girl!Harry story where everybody thinking she is a boy is due to isolation from the outside world while in hiding and at the Dursleys. And when she gets to Hogwarts she lets everybody know _**exactly**_ what she is!

Just a one-shot. I read a couple of Girl!Harry stories where Harry willingly pretended to be a boy and I came up with a different idea. Hope you like it!

* * *

**_The Little Miss_**

By Salaphina

* * *

"Harry James Potter." The Professor called out above the heads of the rather nervous first years.

As no one had yet been introduced to or seen the famous Harry Potter they all looked around questioningly. They were so busy looking that they didn't see the short, thin girl everyone had steered clear of on the train due to her odd red and black streaked hair, her surly yet insightful attitude, and the intense gold-green eyes that seemed as though they could see into your soul or freeze you on the spot depending on the girls mood, step up onto the raised dais and begin to climb the stairs.

Then one of the Weasley twins , third years that sat close to the end hoping to be able to pat their brother on the back should he make it into Gryffindor or throw things at him should he not, noticed the little odd ball they had helped out on the platform. "Hey!" He called out "What do you think you're doing? She called Harry Potter."

The girl swung around, scowl on her face. Her face softened a fraction seeing the slightly familiar faces and understanding the concerned looks on their faces, knowing she was going to get an earful from Mean McGonagall. "I know who she called. That's why I am going up there." She turned back and continued stomping up the stairs in her definitely-against-dress-code boots.

Now, none of them noticed Snape straighten up a little and, his brain working a mile a minute, begin to rise out of his chair. It really couldn't be what he thought it was could it? But then, he was rarely wrong…

"What _are _you doing? I called the name Harry Potter." Minerva's voice was indignant as it broke through his musings. The girl cocked a hip, her fist coming up to meet it.

"Yes, I know." The girl said, irritation creeping into her voice. "That's why I am here, I am Harry Potter."

To say Professor McGonagall was shocked would have been an understatement. Then she chuckled lightly, mockingly before patting the girl on the back telling her, "You seem to need a visit to the nurse dear. Harry Potter is a _boy,_ humm?" Before turning her back on the girl and saying to the crowd, "Last call for Harry P-"

The girl cut her off here. "I told you, you overgrown twit! I am Harry Potter! I don't know about this ridiculous _Boy-Who-Lived _title they attached to my name, but I assure you that Harry, which happens to be short for Haleigh, is most certainly a girl."

Minerva sputtered, trying to compose herself but before she could say anything, Severus came up behind the child, asking in that soft voice everyone found so disturbing and menacing, "Haleigh, did you say?"

The girl, not surprisingly considering her handle of Minerva and the twins, was not the least bit frightened of the man, looking him straight in the eye with a scowl of her own. "Yes I said Haleigh. Haleigh Jamie Lynn Potter to be exact."

There were a few gasps in the Hall but most were silent, not sure what to make of this girl and her claim to the most famous name in the Wizard World.

Then Snape smiled, something that made everybody in the Great Hall, even the teachers, pity the girl then. Till he dropped to a knee and asked, "You are a Metamorphmagus, correct?"

Haleigh's eyes narrowed, obviously suspicious as to what this tall, dark man was up to, but nodded her head in affirmative anyways.

His smile deepened, satisfaction showing on his face as he stood. He turned to Minerva and chuckled. "This child is, indeed the Potter child." Minerva's eyes widened, the teachers shifted in their seats, and students whispered between each other briefly before turning their eyes back to Professor Snape.

"Are you sure Severus?" McGonagall asked. "How do you know?"

Severus glanced down at the child before turning his eyes back to Minerva. "Years ago, Lily Evans confided in me that, unlike the beliefs of everyone, her family was not in fact muggles." He began to pace the stage, much like he did in his classroom, while giving a lecture. "They were in fact squibs, both side of her family were. You might ask how two disowned, disinherited squibs happened to find each other? Well, in the muggle world there is an organization called The New Generations Association, they call themselves this because while they didn't have magic that they would need a wand for, the kind of magic their families recognized, they had other gifts. Gifts in such areas as manipulation of the elements, water, fire, light, even sound and such others as Miss Potter has, Metamorphmagus, and if I am not mistaken, empathic abilities?" He looked to Haleigh, the question in his eyes and voice as he looked at her.

She nodded, the corner of her lips tipped up. Maybe there was someone here who wasn't stupid after all.

Severus nodded and continued pacing. "The squibs in this organization kept mostly to themselves and didn't date outside the Organization, feeling they wouldn't be able to share their knowledge of the other worlds they had grown up in with fully non-magic partners. Now, Lily's parents were both among the many in the Organization who married within the Organization, her mother, Oreana Black, being the disowned older sister of Bellatrix, Narcissa, and the later disowned Andromeda." There were many gasps in the Great Hall this time. Not all, as some had no idea of the significance of the names of the infamous Black sisters, but all the teachers, the pure bloods, and those who knew the three's names, or at least the those of the two who had married suitably and not been disowned. "Her father, Michael Evans," he went on. "Was the second cousin of Michelle Parkinson's Father, Alfred Parkinson." Talk went up all over the Hall. Harry Potter, not only a pure blood, but part Slytherin as well? Simply scandalous.

Severus, irritated at being interrupted, shouted, "Silence." Without changing his tone a wit. The silence that fell was more impressive than any Headmaster Dumbledore ever managed to produce. But he took no notice of the impressed looks on the staffs faces and continued to pace. "Her mother was one of those able to control an element. But she was one of few who were able to manipulate multiple elements. Elements that include, but were not limited to, if I am not mistaken, water, wind, light, and metal. Her husband was a metamorphmagus, empathic, as well as in possession of a few other gifts she couldn't put name to at the time. These gifts skipped an entire generation, missing Lily and her sister Petunia. But they obviously all came together in Miss Potter here." He waved a hand toward Haleigh.

Professor McGonagall stirred from her shock to ask, "What does this have to do with her masquerading as a boy, Severus?"

Severus held a finger in her general direction, telling her to be patient without actually taking the time to look at her. She rolled her eyes and aloud him to continue.

"Empathy is probably the most remarkable gift you will ever come across. You see, when a person is empathetic they are aware almost the moment they begin to develop. One of the greatest and most terrible gifts anyone can have. They are aware of the wants and needs of others even in the womb. But, metamorphmagi are immensely proud people, otherwise it is likely Miss Potter would have been born a boy, or at least a hermaphrodite. But because of this pride it wouldn't allow her to change her sex. But even an empath who is a metamorphmagus is not able to ignore the wishes of other people so she changed her features enough so that she could look enough like a boy for her father to treat her like one, or at least nickname her Harry." He turned to Haleigh, small smile still on his face. "Am I right Miss Potter?"

Haleigh laughed and nodded her head. "Of course, Mister Snape. And I must say I am impressed, I didn't imagine anyone would figure it out, let alone so soon."

"Well," came Minerva's weak reply. "Well," her voice got a little stronger as she regained her composure. "Come over here Miss Potter to be sorted." She waved a hand toward the stool and lifted the hat to put on her head.

Haleigh started forward but stopped after a couple of steps and looked back at Severus. "Are you Head of a house Professor?"

Severus was startled for a moment but replied. "Yes, I am Head of House of Slytherin."

Her grin was immediate and slightly scary but she just nodded and continued on her way. She sat on the stool and the moment the hat was place on her head he chuckled in her ear. "Like to make an uproar don't you?"

"Not particularly," she replied. "I just don't like people telling me that I am not who I know I am when they don't know me."

The hat chuckled again. "So, I get the feeling you have a certain house in mind?"

"Yes. I would like to be put in Professor Snape's house, Slytherin."

The hat chuckled, "They are never going to believe it! The consummate Gryffindor, literally, wants to be in Slytherin! Dumbledore's little hero, his Golden Girl, favors Severus Snape." The hat broke out in full laughter in Haleigh's ear. "But it is good you want Slytherin," he said after calming down. "That is where you belong most, you really could go anywhere but that is where you will do best. You may be born of a couple of the biggest Gryffindors I have ever sorted but you are a cross between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, with Slytherin the majority. And with all the changes you have in mind I doubt there is any other place that would give you a better advantage. Slytherins may be a stubborn lot but they respond to power and you certainly have enough of that." He said warily, knowing the girl would visit him, or rather the Headmaster's office many times in the years to come. He sighed, "So it is settled then.

"_Slytherin!"_

To say everyone was shocked would be such an understatement that it would be insulting to the reaction this garnered. There was such total silence as Haleigh took the hat off his head as Professor McGonagall seemed to stunned to respond that her foot steps as she walked away from the stool echoed through out the room.

Until the Slytherins realized they just got the student every other house wanted and erupted into cheers that threatened to deafen the rest of the hall. Some even went as far as to shout _hahaha! _over and over again at the despondent Gryffindor table, which groaned as a whole at the thought of losing the savior of the wizarding world to the _Slytherins _of all people.

But Haleigh, smiling all the way, just walked down to the Slytherin table. But instead of sitting at the end of the table with the rest of the first years she passed them. All the students turned and watched her walk down to the middle of the table.

She stopped at the area at the very center of the table that the entire school knew as the 'Court.' It was a place for the most elite of Hogwarts wealthy purebloods, even the few that weren't in Slytherin like the higher class Ravenclaws though no Ravenclaw had ever been 'King.' It was where they lorded over the rest of the school from.

Well, little Haleigh walked right up behind the current 'King' and waited. When he, stupidly, didn't turn she scowled and waved a discreet hand. The 'King.' who was in fact the elder brother of fellow first year, Blaise Zabini, Thomas Zabini slid over two spots pushing the last two people on the bench off and on to the floor. With space opened up Haleigh sat down.

Right on the proverbial 'Throne.' Thomas stood, indignant that he had been pushed out of his spot, the spot he fought tooth and nail to keep in the treacherous 'Snake Den.' He stood at full height, hoping to intimidate the little brat, forgetting completely that his own Head of House had failed to do just that, and shouted, "Who do you think you are _Haleigh Potter_?" spitting the name like a curse word.

Haleigh just turned and after a few moments grinned. "I think we have already covered this haven't we?" Thomas scowled fiercely. Haleigh's grin became positively feral, so much so that anyone who had ever come in contact with a wolf or lion would agree that it resembled more a threatening bearing of teeth than any type of smile. "But never mind that, if you like you can call me the Devil incarnate because I can assure you your life will become hell, should continue to make a spectacle of this. _Sit down _Mr. Zabini, before you piss me off." Her eyes were narrowed as she said this last, the rumor of her being able to freeze you on the spot coming to the forefront of many mind, one Thomas Zabini in particular as he slowly sat down, careful not to make any sudden movements.

Haleigh's grin became no friendlier but did loose the threats it had previously held.

"But I would prefer Harry if you don't mind."

* * *

Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter but my computer won't let me upload the edited verson and I am honestly to tired to fix what ever is wrong with my computer right now.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I had this written before I posted up the other chapter but wasn't sure if I could continue beyond this so didn't post it. But I decided to post it anyway and see if I can write more. If I can't get up another chapter in the next couple of weeks I will most likely take this down and leave it as a one-shot. Cross you fingers that I get another chapter out, I like this story and want to continue.

* * *

**The Little Miss**

By Salaphina

* * *

"You cannot allow this to continue Albus! That girl is dangerous I tell you, she will have half the staff and all the students scared out of their wits before the week is out." Minerva huffed, pacing back and forth in front of the Headmaster's desk, trying to get her point across. "She nearly had that many scared before dinner was over."

Dumbledore looked more amused than anything. "I fail to see how this is a bad thing Minerva."

Minerva sputtered. "Surely you can't mean that! You can't think that her terrorizing the students is a good thing." She looked desperate. Surely the Headmaster could not condone such behavior.

Severus spoke up from the side of the room where he had been thinking quietly in the dark, drawing the eyes of the other three Heads of House and the Headmaster. "I think Minerva that the Headmaster does not wish for Miss Potter to intimidate the school in general but rather the Slytherin house in particular."

The three Heads looked baffled as Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes Severus, that is exactly what I am hoping for. Perhaps while I look for something you will explain it to them? Humm?" He got up as Severus nodded and began scanning the shelves behind his desk.

"If," Severus continued, "Miss Potter is able to intimidate her fellow Slytherins enough she will be able to take an undisputed title as 'King.'" Severus chuckled. "And I have no doubt that if she doesn't get it done within a few days she will have the spot before the week is out. The girl is already half way there, not only speaking to the "King,' something I thought only Draco Malfoy would be brave enough to do on the first night here but she pushed him off the 'Thrown' and threatened him." He shook his head. "That has never been done before. It will make them think and give them pause is they think about going up against her because I will tell you now that first impressions are the lasting ones with Slytherins."

Minerva was irritated and it showed on her face. "I fail to see how this is a good thing! We know virtually nothing about the child except that _we know nothing!_ We didn't even know her real gender for goodness sake!"

Severus chuckled again. "I know Minerva but you must understand that when you are in Slytherin and in school there is no higher authority than the 'King.' Even your parent demands mean nothing if the 'King tells you other wise. They would even hesitate to obey orders from the Dark Lord," he paused to let them soak in the magnitude of this, "if the 'King' told them other wise." He watched them exchange glances. "We all know that the Dark Lord will not stay down forever and when he does is Potter has her way there will not be someone on the 'Thrown' who will take his orders."

Minerva sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I see how this will help keep the school under control and limit Death Eater activities in the castle when You-Know-Who comes back into power but you were talking as if this was bigger."

Severus smirked. "Oh, it is bigger, much bigger. The 'Kings' of the court hold even more power outside of the school than they do in it. While in the school they have control of the students and few key staff if they are really good. But outside it they have chances to use the connections they made while being 'King.' Take Lucius Malfoy for example, second only to the Dark Lord, he was a king. One who helped recruit for the Dark Lord while he was in here. Or Horace Slughorn, he was a 'King' and know he is the most influential backseat driver out there today."

Severus looked at there contemplative faces and sighed. "The 'Kings' become some of the most powerful people in the magical world. And if she can stop people from taking the Dark Mark while in school she can very well lead people down a different path once out."

Professor Sprout gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. Professor Flitwick nodded furiously, completely agreeing that they should leave the girl to it. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and said, "Well, leave the girl to it then."

Dumbledore chuckled as her walked back to them. "I was hoping you would feel that way." He looked at Professor Snape and motioned to the book in his hand, "I know that Harry will probably not have much use for this or perhaps even find it insulting but I would ask you to assure to her that it is not meant that way. I give it to her in the idea that it might interest her or provide her with a good laugh." He handed the book to Severus.

Severus took it and looked down at the cover.

And he laughed, before turning and walking out of the room, fully intending to give the book to the little Miss Potter.

* * *

Harry followed the prefect that was leading the first years to the Slytherin commons quietly, fully aware of the group of student following behind the, for the most part, intimidated first years.

Nearly the entire Slytherin student body was behind the first years, none having been daring enough to leave with I-would-prefer-Harry Potter still sitting. Still, there were a few who weren't totaling fearing Harry to the point of being subservient. Malfoy, who was sneaking interested and contemplative look from the front of the procession, and Zabini were among these few.

Now, this isn't Thomas Zabini we're talking about here but Blaise Zabini, younger brother to Thomas, who oddly enough was one of the few besides the Weasley twins who showed any interest in Harry on the train. Not that he knew who it was. No, he simply walked into the cabin where the girl was taking residence for the trip and asked if she was willing to share. The rest of the way was spent in silence. Now Harry was contemplating making friends with the tall Italian boy. He seemed very quiet, but contemplative too. That meant he saw much and shared little. Harry smirked, _perfect_.

She dropped back to the boy's side, taking in the way he glanced at her with interest, obviously curious at what she had to say to him. Harry smiled the most genuine smile she had shone since she had exchanged words with Professor Snape. "I am not going to bother introducing myself, you know who I am and wasting words doing so would show humility I don't have." She sniffed. "Not that I would use it if I did, humility is outdated."

Blaise looked shocked. Not that he should be with the way she had been acting this evening. And the act was really starting to wear on her. The only thing that kept her from screaming in frustration at the perfect posture she was being forced to maintain was the knowledge that it was necessary for the changes she was going to make in the Slytherin and the Magical World in general. Ten years in a broom cupboard was hell on the posture after all.

And that is the kind of person she usually was, the bad posture, laid back, comfortable close kind of person. But she was not this posh, petty, powerful princess she was forcing herself to play. She rolled her eyes internally. Not that she wasn't powerful, that wasn't something you could fake. But she had never flaunted it before. And, admittedly, she did have a temper as well as a dark side should you piss her off. And she could be petty will she was angry. And she had a great appreciation for her new(for the first time every) designer clothing.

Well, okay, she _was_ posh, petty and powerful. But she liked her down time too! And after the train and the feast she needed some desperately right now. But the act was vital so she would maintain it for as long as necessary.

You see. When she had come to the wizarding world and discovered the state of thing, basically that Death Eaters were still being allowed to roam free while the people were prejudice against Slytherins in general and others who had done nothing wrong, she decided some changes were going to be made. So she decked herself out as the new Slytherin Princess, though the thought truthfully made her want to roll her eyes, and decide to infiltrate the house and make people in Slytherin aware they had other options while at the same time making other options open for them and making them more excepted by the world.

Hard? Yes. Impossible? Most likely. Did that mean she wasn't going to try? Hell no.

So she turned to the Zabini boy, who was both curious and wary. Not that she blamed him. But he also didn't feel like the other Slytherins, certainly not like his brother. "So, what classes are you looking forward to?"

He kept staring in shock.

She got irritated. "What?! I can't have a _normal _conversation without people thinking something's wrong? Or have I grown a second head I am not yet aware of?"

He shocked her this time by smirking. "Nah, I was just curious why you decided to talk to me."

She huffed. "Why would you even ask? Why would you have to ask? So far I have found few people sufferable around here, why wouldn't I talk to one of those people who are?"

His smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Sufferable?" He said, voice slightly mocking. "Why, that's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me.

She smacked him on the arm, scowled thinking that it was to late and she to tired to deal with the likes of him at the moment and stomped ahead.

Till he caught her arm and pulled her around to face him. He grinned at her and said, "I like transfiguration." Before letting her go and walking past her when she paused, thoroughly startled over the fact that he had just grabbed her.

And that she had let him get away with it.

She steamed over the incident the rest of the way to the common room but did nothing about it, finding she rather liked the younger Zabini.

They made it to a portrait that made all the first years giggle. It was a portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

And he was trying to ballet dance, very badly. Harry smirked, no wonder Salazar Slytherin was known as the best founder at hiding things. No one would ever guess that this ridiculous portrait was the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

The sixth year prefect that was leading them said 'hemlock' to the portrait and Godric hummed an affirmative answer while still trying to do a pirouette before swinging forward to show the tasteful, elegant room behind it. The room was filled with antique Victorian chaises and detailed oak chairs cushioned in dark green velvet. Small deceptively delicate looking wooden tables sat between every chair and chaise and atop them sat beautiful antique lamps. Rugs covered every inch of floor except six foot radius half-circle in front of the hearth that Harry could only guess was to protect from freezing feet on the dungeon's cold floor.

On each side of the door there was a staircase that wound out of sight. They were told these led up to the private doors, then the private suits, and professor Snape's office and private quarters. They were not to go up the stair less invite by a resident or were paying for a room themselves. A sign up sheet went around for the four available rooms. Harry made sure to get to it quick and sign up for the single private suit available.

They were led after that to the various doors around the room. Boys, bathroom on the other side of the fires from the staircase on the left, girls on the right. Then the kitchen, and the school library, to be used for school study and home work. Opposite the school library was the private library to be used for private study of subjects not taught in Hogwarts. The dueling practice area was between the private library and the girl's bathroom.

In the middle of the room was another roaring fireplace, a shoot sticking out of the ceiling to carry away the smoke. Coaches, chaises and chairs were gathered in clusters around this and the other two fireplaces. All looked very welcoming and warm despite the Slytherins reputation of living coldest, darkest part of the dungeons.

There were two sets of double doors at the back of the long circular room right next to each other. There was a strange set of markings on the wall above each. Each set were different, drawing on the wall in a swirled, flowing kind of rhythm.

"Those are the halls to the boys and girls dorms. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Don't ask what those markings mean. Nobody knows. We could guess they mean 'boys' and girls over the respective halls but Salazar made it clear that is not what they mean. We believe the markings are in Parseltounge, the language of snakes that Slytherin was known for but as no other Parseltounges have come forward to confirm we can't be sure." Said the prefect who had been given the duty of showing them around.

Harry, Parselmouth that he was, could read the markings just fine, and decided to use this talent when she spied Zabini a couple of steps in front of her. She stepped up behind the dark haired boy so that she could speak in his ear and said, "Boys and girls? Please. Salazar Slytherin was nothing if not proper." She hissed the words written in his ear, causing him to go still and stiff. Then she translated for him, "Ladies and Gentlemen." Before walking off, leaving him to stare, shocked, at her back.

She smirked as she walked away. _Serves him right for grabbing me._


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Okay, here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, me and my BETA are both still in school and so it took a little longer than we thought to get it done! But I hope you like it and I really hope to get the next chapter out soon(don't hold your breath, I would be lost without my BETA(I suck at grammer) and she has a busy schedule!

Kudos to my awesome BETA LittleLaunch!!! :D Love you!!!! And on with the chapter!!

* * *

**_Little Miss_**

**_By Salaphina _**

* * *

Harry was sitting in the center spot of one of the many groups of seats, with Draco Malfoy taking the seat on her right and Blaise Zabini on her left. She had enjoyed making the Zabini boy uncomfortable, but the looks he was throwing her were getting on her nerves, mainly because they distracted her from listening to the whispers going on around her.

"A first year, taking one of the suites? You can't be serious!" They said. "You see what she did to Zabini, obviously she isn't one to be messed with, probably likes her privacy too." She smirked as the whispers escalated...just before she was distracted again by Zabini trying, and failing, to throw glances at her. She scowled.

"If there is something you have to say to me say it." She said this quietly, not wanting to disturb the whispers she could hear around the room about her 'dethroning' Thomas Zabini, taking one of the more exclusive private suites, and palling around with Zabini and Malfoy, who she hadn't actually talked to yet. She had noticed he had very purposely sat next to her, and had made sure to pay attention to every conversation she had, even the one where she told Zabini what the markings above the halls meant, though the hisses were to low for him to hear and he looked a bit confused as to her comments and Blaise's expression because of it. She knew his father was a Death Muncher so she would have to make sure she had the 'Throne' firmly in her grasp or had sufficient evidence that he wasn't a Mini Muncher. "But for Merlin's sake, stop staring at me!" She continued in a harsh whisper. "You are distracting me!"

Blaise understood why she was so upset and smirked. "Distracting you? Yes, I can see I am distracting you from your adoring public." The mocking tone was back in his voice, this time it had a playful hint to it.

She scowled. "They are not supposed to adore me! How am I going to rule if they adore me? People adore pets, not kings. People fear kings, and they are supposed to be fearful of me!"

Malfoy snorted and they each spared him a glance before turning back to each other. Blaise leaned in close and whispered, trying to keep Malfoy from hearing, "How is it possible that you are a Parseltounge? Are you related to Slythe-?"

"What do you mean you're a Par-" Harry slapped her hand over Malfoy's mouth. She growled a deep feral growl that showed her teeth and reminded the people in the room of the smile she had given to Thomas, though now she wasn't even trying to pass it off as a smile. The whole room quieted and stilled, waiting for her next move. They had all heard of the Malfoy boy, the son of the Dark Lord's right hand man. But they all knew that if she killed him no one would ever find out she did it. There were few people in the room who, watching her now, in her feral, captivating kind of beauty turn from the little girl who had so shockingly dethroned the Slytherin King, into a pissed wild animal as she glared at the object of her anger.

…Just before she started to laugh. Everyone shared looks. The last female 'King' had been Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Black. She had ruled the school with a, while more than a bit psychotic, iron fist. What was the chance her great-niece would follow in her foot steps?

She eased most of their fears in the next moment when she calmed down enough to speak. "Sorry, I overreacted." Bella never apologized or overreacted on purpose. Harry suddenly turned serious, "But when you eavesdrop on my private conversations, I fully expect you to keep what you hear to yourself, understand?" It was posed as a question but they all knew it wasn't because she didn't expect an answer; she expected obedience.

Malfoy nodded, trying and failing to keep the fear out of his eyes. When she removed her hand, he smiled. The smile was a combination of impressed, calculating, and worried. He knew he would have to step carefully till he got on the good side if this demanding, young 'King'. Thomas Zabini would have been no problem as he was acquainted with Blaise, but this new girl however was a raw element, and had to be handled carefully. If he played his cards right he could be right up there with her when she reached the top, but it was like playing with fire, get too close and you get burned.

And he had no doubt she would make it to the top. She had shown all the charm and grace required of Hogwart's 'Royalty'. Something that most people had disdained Thomas for lacking, but also the power and ferocity to make people listen. She already had the respect, wary though it was, of most people in the house.

Just before turning back to the conversation she had been having with Blaise, she said, "Come up to my room tonight and we will discuss what you overheard." Malfoy held a hope that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought before she added, "And whether or not it will be necessary to wipe your memory." The hope disappeared.

Harry continued her discussion with Blaise for just a few moments, moments that consisted of him pressuring her for answers and her telling him to keep his nose out of her business.

She eventually told him to come up to her room with Malfoy afterwards. They ended the conversation when Professor Snape walked in and made a bee line for the congregated students. He stood with his back to the central fireplace, looking over them all, taking in the reserved and thoughtful expressions on most of their faces and mentally applauding. The girl not only had their attention, she had them thinking. There would be some challenges, there always was, merely on principle and some who had there eyes on the 'Throne' next, but there wouldn't be many and they wouldn't have many supporters. The girl would be good for his house, he knew.

And how ironic that the best thing to come into this house in the last century, the one who could possibly undo all the damage Tom Riddle had done, and that Dumbledore had done by favoring the Gryffindors was Godric's own descendant? Snape chuckled inwardly, for the first time looking forward to the coming years.

"You," He started, "first years, are now Slytherins. And as Slytherins have a certain decree of loyalty to maintain to your house. For Slytherins, your house comes first, before family, before friends, before pride, however hard that may be." He smiled to himself as Malfoy flinched at that last part. "While you are here you must prove that our house is the best, you must do your best to be first in your classes, not break any rules, and be respectful to all your teachers." He was very stern in his demands. They were getting better with each generation at not embarrassing the Slytherin House. There were always a few that would never be up to par, he had little hope for Crabbe and Goyle if they were anything like their fathers, but most would rise to the challenge to do their house proud. Zabini in particular was very talented at transfiguration or so he had heard. And Malfoy, despite how backwards his family happened to be was very intellectual. But they did, admittedly have a problem with the pride thing; most of them would get into conflicts he would have to rescue them from because of pride. Maybe Potter would be able to teach them that pride isn't the most important thing…it's was a big maybe but still.

"While in this house if you have a problem you will come to me or to the Head girl, Miss Halberd." He nodded to the head girl, Juliana Halberd, who was a Slytherin and the Valedictorian this year. "The other professors, unfortunately, are a bit like the rest of the world in thinking that we are liars and always have a hidden motive. Come to me with your problems when ever possible." They nodded as he paused. For most of them their families were all Slytherins and they had seen enough of how, even after graduation, the dislike toward Slytherins continued.

"Now," he grinned, "on to the subject of your 'King.'" There it was: he had their attention now.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Next chapter! A bit longer than the last thankfully, though not spectacularly long. I would have made the last one longer but I had so much I wanted to do and it would have made the last chapter too long. Hope this appeases those of you who were afraid that all the chapters would be as short at the last. I know I do so I share your pain over the last chapter. *cringes* And Pansy is more than a little out of character but I wanted Harry to have a friend who was a girl so I used her. Don't hate OOC Pansy!

Again, Kudos to my lovely BETA: LittleLaunch! Loves! :D

Oh, and by the way, I switch back and forth between names, from Harry to Haleigh and so forth, I hope it doesn't bother you; it is mostly to remind myself I am writing about a _girl. _:P To keep me from getting confused.

* * *

**_The Little Miss_**

By Salaphina

* * *

Harry sighed as she laid back on her king size bed. She had expected the upper suits to be expansive but this was _exquisite_. The room she had signed herself up for, while costly, was completely worth it. There were seven private suits on her level, fourteen private dorms on the floor below, between the suits and the regular common room level. There were many advantages to having a room on this floor, not just the privacy. This was the only floor of the Slytherin commons that was above ground. It took up the entire bottom floor of the Astronomy tower in fact. This meant they all had their own entrances to their rooms, not having to go through the common room to reach their suit. She grinned as she thought about all that came with the room, besides the prestige, though she enjoyed that as well.

The room came not only with it own sleeping quarters but with own bathroom, large enough to rival the prefects' bathroom, though a bit smaller since it wasn't meant to hold more than one person. Harry snickered at that thought however; knowing without a doubt they had on many an occasion, not matter what the purpose of the rooms.

There was also a small private common room, a small library and study and a good sized kitchen, with house elf quarters, should you have brought one of your own, and a private lab for those potion and spell making enthusiasts. Of course, there was a small community common room with its own central fireplace large enough to keep the whole floor warm.

She giggled to herself, thinking how much she was going to enjoy her private room.

She heard a knock at the door and froze for a moment, before realizing it had to be the two boys she had told to come up for her to talk to this evening. Zabini, she smiled when she thought about him. The boy was smart, quick too, with just enough attitude to keep it interesting but not enough to get out of hand. He would be useful to her did what he was told and didn't cause trouble.

Malfoy on the other hand, while the boy was smart he didn't seem to have much common sense. She understood that he was taken by surprise with Blaise's comment on her Parseltounge abilities, she would have to talk to Blaise about that as well, but the boy should have known, especially with that father of his, that somethings just weren't spoken of in public! She shook her head in exasperation; the boy would need a lot of work if he was going to be of any use. He had too much pride and too little self control from what she had heard. And she would have to rid him of all the bad habits his father instilled in him. She grinned, well; it isn't like she couldn't do it, so no worries. She got off the bed and made her way to the door of her suite, thinking. No doubt they would want to discuss the comments Snape had made in the common room as well. The man had made a lot of good points. She smiled, _I knew I liked him._

She thought back to what he had said.

_No doubt you are all eager to move forward with your new King, she has already proven to be a strong person who is not to be toyed with, and after the disasters of your last few Kings, that is obviously a relief, _Snape had said, in that dryly amused way of his.

She had smiled softly at that, practically able to _taste_ the waves of discontent and anger coming off Thomas Zabini. Blaise had just sniggered quietly into his hand, picking up on what had made her so happy.

_I too have high hopes for your new King, _Snape had gone on, _she comes from high stock and from what I have seen, has been able to, in the last few hours, make Slytherins do what no King has been able to do since the rise if the Dark Lord, she has made you think. _Harry could see the unease at the corners of Snape's eyes when he said that, knowing the man was going out on a limb saying this to a room full of potential Death Munchers. But he was also openly showing support to the new King, one who had the throne well in hand and wasn't about to let it go. Snape no doubt knew that his support would also garner him protection.

She grasped the handle of the door and pulled it open, surprised to see more than two people. In fact, she saw five. She scowled at Blaise and Malfoy at the front. "What are all these people doing here? I didn't tell you to bring guests."

Malfoy shifted a bit, unconsciously, before he caught himself and stilled. Blaise just smirked, "They wanted to talk to you."

She kept scowling, "So?"

Blaise smiled, softening his smirk and used a mock coaxing tone, "Now, you wouldn't refuse an audience to your cousin would you?"

Haleigh growled, "What are you-?" Then what he had said sunk in and she narrowed her eyes, "Which cousin?"

Blaise chuckled and pushed forward one of the girls behind him, of which she now noticed there were two. There was the Parkinson girl and the Head Girl, Juliana Halberd. There was another person, a boy their age who she remembered as Theodore Nott.

She focused her attention on the girl in front of her, Pansy Parkinson. She looked the girl up and down. She was rather scrawny, kind of reminded Harry of herself, who couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal before she took off for Diagon Alley, refusing to stay with the Dursleys once freedom was in her grasp. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her so called _relatives. _

She stepped back and waved the girl into the room. But when Blaise tried to follow she pushed him back out, smirking and telling him, "_Private_ audience my dear, can't have you interrupting." And she closed the door on his scowling face. She snickered as she walked back into the common room, beckoning Pansy to follow. She waved the girl down into the seat next to hers, pouring the girl some tea. Handing it to her she asked, "Now, tell me why you came to see me."

Pansy was nervous, and it showed. She had a problem meeting Haleigh's eyes and twisted her tea cup in circles in her hands. When she finally spoke, she spoke quietly, reservedly. "I need your help."

Harry smiled crookedly, "I figured, what else would you come to see me for?"

Pansy finally looked up at Harry, who noticed her eyes were a bit damp, though she couldn't figure out if it was genuine or for show. "Will you tell me I can't become a Death Eater or get married?" She spoke this question beseechingly, like she had no idea Harry had fully intended to give one of those orders already, though she had made it pretty obvious.

Harry set down her own teacup, looking over Pansy with a more critical eye than before. _I wonder if she really doesn't want to become a Death Muncher or if she is just avoiding a bad marriage, _Harry wondered.

_Well, let's find out. _"Why do you want me to do this? Do you truly not wish to become a Death Muncher or are you just avoiding an unsightly marriage to a Death Muncher?" She spoke frankly, knowing Slytherins, for all their cunning, would not be accustomed to frankness.

Pansy looked momentarily startled by both the question and, if Harry guessed right, her little nickname. "Both, milady." Pansy breathed under her breath, wondering what answer would garner what she wanted. Haleigh could practically see the girl mentally crossing her fingers.

She smiled and sat back, "This person you're supposed to marry…?" She trailed off, letting the other girl pick it up.

Pansy scowled, "He is terrible! He is old, in his forties! And they want me to marry him when I turn seventeen, he will be in his fifties by then!" She gagged at thought.

Harry laughed at the girls antics. "I have never been a fan of arranged marriage so I will send your parents a letter telling them I have plans of my own for you after school and that will be that."

Pansy hesitated before asking, "What if that isn't enough? What if they push it?"

Harry gave Pansy a slow, lazy look, illustrating the fact that the elder Parkinson's failed to worry her. "We are called Kings for a reason, my dear. No doubt they remember what it was like in Slytherin. They will not fight it." She gave the girl a dark grin, thinking of how she would word her letter to make the most impact on her Aunt and Uncle.

Haleigh giggled to herself, _just calling them Aunt and Uncle might do that. _

Pansy didn't relax completely but was comforted by the confidence of her cousin. She felt a bit odd thinking of the girl as such but knew it was true, Snape himself had said so, and also recognized that being related to this particular girl was not a bad place to be at the moment, with her abrupt but effective takeover of the school.

Harry rose from the couch, making her way to the door, "If that is all." She raised an eyebrow at the girl, expectantly.

Pansy shot up from her seat, "Of course, milady!" She quickly made her way to the door.

Harry neither opened the door nor removed her hand from the knob. "Where are you going?"

Pansy stopped a few feet from the door, "Didn't you want me to go?"

Harry waved a hand at Pansy, scoffing, "No, I was just making sure it was alright for me to let the morons in."

Pansy looked startled, "The morons?"

Haleigh nodded, "Yeah, Malfoy and Blaise. Not a lot of good they are yet so until they prove otherwise they are the morons." She said this as though it were completely normal for her to be calling the only two people others had seen her conversing with by insults as if they were names.

Pansy stifled a giggle, "Yeah, its fine. I want to thank Blaise for bringing me up here anyway."

Harry nodded and opened the door, catching the attention of the two boys and motioning them into the room, beckoning the others, the Nott boy and the Head girl, with them. She ushered them into the common room, sitting them down, getting them tea and the like before setting herself down by the fire, wondering if she should get a house elf to do the tea pouring for her, it was starting to get on her nerves.

"So," she started, bringing her cup to her lips. "What can I do for you two?" She directed this question to Juliana and Nott.

Nott shifted in his seat. "I have a question to ask, milady, but I would prefer to do it in private if you don't mind."

Harry nodded, wondering what he would want to ask her at the same time she wondered when people took to calling her 'milady'. "That is fine, Mr. Nott." She smiled to herself at his surprise at her knowing his name.

_I must make sure to know all their names, _she thought. _It will take them off guard and let them know I am watching and that I care who they are and what they are doing. _She made a mental note to ask one of the boys to make a list of Slytherins that included pictures.

She turned to Juliana. She hadn't seen much of the girl but did like what she had seen. The girl was quiet and calm, observant and keen. She was like an older, more mature Blaise. Harry smiled when she thought that. Maybe she could recruit Juliana to help straighten him out. "What can I do for you, Miss Halberd?"

Juliana smiled a very slight smile, very subtle but filled with kindness, a bit of amusement and an entreaty for patience. "I too would prefer to talk with you alone, milady." Unlike Nott, she made a statement, not a request, but it was in a way that made it seem unassuming, merely a statement of what she would like than a demand to have it, which is what it was, for her smile and eyes were calm and kind but firm. Haleigh liked the older girl instantly. She made no waves, but gave no ground. She inclined her head, standing, "Well then, I know you must be heading out to your rounds soon, why don't you come into the study with me." She too refrained from posing her reply as a question, clearly telling Juliana that she wouldn't give ground either.

She moved toward the study, not looking back but knowing the other girl followed. She didn't turn to look at the Head girl till she seated herself behind her desk. She watched the older girl sit in the plush armchair across from her before asking, "Now, what is it you need to speak to me about?"

Juliana took her time making herself comfortable before meeting Harry's eye. When she spoke, she didn't give a direct answer. "The Nott boy, he is here to talk to you about his brother. He is a seventh year and is devoted to the Dark Lord. He will not accept your rule easily. He will be one of few I believe, but he will challenge you. And the younger brother cares much for the elder; you would be best ostracizing them both now."

Haleigh waited a beat before smirking, "Skirting the subject? Or trying to impress? You must be doing one or you would have told me what you wanted by now, I believe I asked specifically." She said this in as flat a tone as she could manage, for she wanted to laugh at the girl sitting across from her. _What is she doing? _Harry wondered, not being able to figure out what the girl was doing by avoiding the subject. _She had come here to talk to her for a reason; she must have something to say._

Juliana straightened, a hint of a frown coming across her face, unnoticeable by anyone who wasn't scrutinizing her the way Harry was now. But her face evened out even from the slightest wrinkles. While there was no more smile, there was no frown either. "I was trying to offer you advice, milady."

Harry snorted, "I am a Slytherin too don't forget, advice is never offered without reason. So, tell me your reasons." She had already illustrated that she wasn't going to give ground, now it was time to make it clear she wasn't afraid to make waves as well.

Juliana's spine stiffened, trying to figure out, in the few seconds she had, whether or not she should take that comment as an attack on her honesty or what is was, a statement that was very much true. Juliana eventually sighed, an act that Harry couldn't gage the sincerity of, and said, "I was merely trying to win your favor milady, by proving to be knowledgeable and therefore useful to your Grace."

Harry sat silently for a few beats, making no movement but to swing her foot lazily from where her left leg draped over her other knee. "You should have made your intentions clear instead of avoiding my questions, Miss Halberd." She told the older girl sternly. She went into this hoping to change the wizarding world and ended up feeling like a school teacher. She mentally rolled her eyes. She knew going into this though that she would have to be tough, have to put her foot down with these people, let them know she wasn't going to be pushed around, manipulated…let them know they could lean on her, look to her…trust in her. How else would they pull themselves out of this pit they had fallen in without someone to guide them? They had been sinking deeper and deeper for over fifty years; obviously they couldn't do it themselves. That is why Haleigh had decided to get involved in the first place, because they needed help, the wizarding world needed help, and nobody else was going to do it.

She watched Juliana for a beat. "The best way you can help me to trust you Juliana is by trusting me. Know that you don't have to go out of way to impress me, being Head Girl does that already. Do what you do naturally, excel," she smiled, "and we will have no problems." She said this softly, but firmly. She didn't want to be too harsh but she wanted to make her point. They needed to learn that she was not going to be like any King they had had before. No, she was going to be better.

* * *

This chapter isn't a very interesting chapter but I needed to get a few things straightened out with certain people. Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting! Promise!


End file.
